1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single-direction operation type ratchet wrench structure, and more particularly to a single-direction operation type ratchet wrench structure that may enhance convenience of operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional single-direction operation type ratchet wrench in accordance with the prior art may be used to operate a workpiece, such as a nut, a bolt or the like, to rotate along one direction only. Thus, the conventional single-direction operation type ratchet wrench may drive the workpiece to rotate in the clockwise direction so as to lock the workpiece. The conventional single-direction operation type ratchet wrench may be inverted to drive the workpiece to rotate in the counterclockwise direction so as to unlock the workpiece.
However, the user cannot identify the correct rotation direction of the conventional single-direction operation type ratchet wrench, so that the user has to mount the conventional single-direction operation type ratchet wrench on the workpiece to test the correct rotation direction of the conventional single-direction operation type ratchet wrench for locking or unlocking the workpiece, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.